A Year Without Rain
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Pasaron muchos años en que Anita y Irvine no se habían visto, que les pasará ellos, cuando se vuelvan a reencontrase


**A Year Without Rain**

Han pasado varíos años y Irvine seguía buscando a su amada en todo el desierto, su amada ya se había atormentado de las confensiones de Irvine y claro lo extrañaba

¿ Volverán a reencontrarse de nuevo?

¿Qué pasarán con ellos?

Lo vamos a saber A continuación

Sábado 12 de Agosto de 2035

Hora: 12:00 md (Planeta Zi)

Localización: En las ruinas

SPACE

* * *

><p>Anita, caminaba,caminaba y veía el cielo muy nublado, ella quería que lloviera, pero era imposible, todo imposible para ella.<p>

- Quiero que llueva, hace mucho calor, no tengo calor.-''lo dijo Anita mientras se abrazaba.

- Estoy totalmente perdida, en este desierto solitario, no hay nadie.-'' lo dijo ella muy preocupada.

Ella se sentó en el suelo,y comenzó a leer una revista, mientras esperaba que la rescataran.

- Que aburrido es esto,pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho.-'' lo dijo Anita mientras sonreía.

Ella seguía leyendo,leyendo hasta que porfín sacó sus patatas fritas,para no morirse del hambre.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Irvine la seguía buscando desesperadamente a su amada,digamos su novia favorita, ya que la extrañaba tanto,y tenía mucho tiempo de no saber nada de ella, hasta que porfín cayó la primera gota de Agua en la cabina de su Zoid.<p>

- ¿?Está lloviendo?¿ O es una ilusión mía.-'' lo dijo el mercenario muy sorprendido.

El cazasrecompensas bajó de su Zoid,para contemplar el cielo muy nublado,ya que el cielo estaba ocultado por unas nubes muy grises, y comenzó a tronar.

- Creo, que porfín quiere llover.-''lo dijo Irvine muy gruñon.

Las gotas caían en la cabeza del hombre, el voltió para arriba y ya comenzaba a llover demasiado.

- Al fin,ya esta lloviendo, muchos años que no llovía.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy contento y orgulloso.

- Iré a buscarla.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras se subía a su Zoid.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Anita ya estaba harta de leer y de comer patatas fritas, comenzó a gritar como una loca y se quejaba.<p>

- Qué alguien me ayudeeee! .-'' lo dijo ella mientras gritaba con mucho enojo.

- Bien,nadie me ayudara .-'' lo dijo Anita mientras se encogía de sus hombros, agarró su mochila y se fue caminando,caminando.

Pero ella ya se estaba comenzando a animarse, ya que veía con dulzura las nubes grises y todo el lugar que ella caminaba estaba muy muy gris, y a eso ella le emocionaba, mientras caminaba ella, unas gotas de agua la mojaron.

- Esta lloviendo, al fin, quiero que esto sea toda una fauna,.-'' lo dijo Anita mientras estiraba sus brazos, como un pájaro libre.

- Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver lloveeeeeeeer - ''lo dijo Anita mientras cantaba.

- Quiero volverte a ver para calmar mi ser

Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover

Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré

Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver lloveeeeeeeer

Ohohoho… (Ohohoho) -. ''lo cantaba ella

Ella contemplaba la lluvia,y cerraba sus ojos, para sentir todo el agua que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Irvine veía a su amada,y comenzó a ponerse muy feliz, el se salío de su Zoid,mientras corría tras de ella.<p>

Pero se sentía tan liberada por toda la lluvía que la derramaba, ella estaba muy concentrada.-

- Anitaaaaaa.-'' lo dijo a sus espaldas

Ella volvío a voltear para ver quién era, ella se sentía muy confusa.

- Irvine eres tú?¿.-'' lo dijo ella muy confundida.

- Si,soy yo Irvine, no me acuerdas.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy entusiasmado.

- Eh?¿.-'' lo dijo ella mientras tenía su mente en blanco.

Irvine se acerca mas a hacia a ella,y la abrazaba muy fuertemente, y comenzaba a besarla, pero ella se sentía muy extraña.

Hasta que porfín ella, se acordó de el

- Irvine,Irvine.-'' lo dijo ellas mientras se volteaba para atrás, para verlo.

El hombre le robó un beso a ella, ella quedó sorprendida.

Y Finalmente la lluvia los mojaba.

- Irvine,Irvine.-''lo dijo su amada mientras ella depositaba sus brazos en el cuello de el y lo miraba tierno.

- Te he extrañado mucho, mi vida.-'' lo dijo el mercenario mientras la acercaba más hacia a su pecho.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho, tenía mucho tiempo de no saber de ti.-''lo dijo Anita muy sonrojada mientras sus labios recorría en los labios de su adorado mercenario.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Y Finalmente los dos se abrazaban mucho, se besaban debajo de la lluvia, el hombre la agarra de la cintura con delicadeza, la lluvia era una gran bendición para esa pareja que se amaban tanto, de no verse por tiempo.<p>

La pareja estaba asi por un buen rato, su amada ya había quedado dormida, Irvine la llevaba entre sus brazos, el hombre la besaba en la frente,mientras observaba su amada princesa durmiendo, el saltó sobre su Zoid,y entró en el, el cazarecompensas la depositó detrás y le puso el cinturón,mientras el conducía su Zoid, horas después ya habían llegado a su casa del caza recompensas.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Irvine bajó de su Zoid, el entró a su casa, llegó a su habitación y depositó a su amada en su cama con cuidado tratando de no despertarla.<p>

El hombre bajó a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, ya que se encontró una galleta y comenzó a comersela.

Su amada ya había despertado,y no sabía como llegó a esa habitación, vio la habitación y era muy hermosa, se levantó, caminó,ella observó detrás de la ventana que había un Zoid allá abajo y vió el Zoid

- Que ese Zoid no es de Irvine?¿-''lo dijo muy sorprendida y se llevo las manos para tapar su boca.

- No puedo creerlo,estoy en su casa.-'' lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Irvine había subido a las escaleras,para ver como se encontraba su amada, ella lo presenció.<p>

- Aquí viene Irvine.-''lo dijo muy sonrojaba y se fue directamente a la cama.

El mercenario ya había abierto la puerta,y entró a su habitación lentamente,y miraba como dormía su amada, Él se acercaba mas a hacia a ella,y le acariaba su cabello,y una parte de su cabello se lo llevaba a la nariz,para olfatearlo

- Te amo Anita, yo te haría muy feliz..-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras suspiraba.

Ella ya lo había escuchado,y se hacía la dormida, hasta que porfin ella despertó.

- Al fin te despertastes amor mío.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la acariciaba.

- Si amor,me sentía muy cansada.-''lo dijo ella mientras le mordía el dedo con cariño.

- Irvine amor,si no te molesta,me voy a cambiar.-''lo dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

- No amor,no me molesta.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras se arecostaba en la cama,mientras llevaba sus brazos en su nuca.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Su amada se desnudaba, mientras ella se quitaba el sosten,y sus bragas, pero a esto Irvine lo había exitado mucho, el se levantó para abrazar a su amada desnuda, él la comenzó a besarla por el cuello,y sus manos recorría por toda su cintura.<p>

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh Irvine.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse y a gemir.

- Sabes que te amo mucho,quiero hacerte solo mía.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la besaba en el cuello con mucha pasión.

- Tenía mucho tiempo de no saber nada de ti.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía una lengua muy fresca en todo su cuello.

El mercenario la agarraba mas fuerte de su cintura,pero su lengua comenzaba a recorrer por todo sus pechos, y llegó a la parte donde los pezones de su amada se habían puesto muy erectos,así que él la abrazó para irse con ella y caerse lentamente a la cama con ella, Irvine la miraba con ternura, y este comenzó a succionar sus pezones,mientras su amada comenzaba a gemir del placer,ya que se ponía muy roja, ella lo había acercado mas hacia a su pecho, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

- Eres tan hermosa, tan preciosa.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras le suzurraba en el oído a ella.

- Te amo, te amo.-''lo dijo su amada mientras comenzaba a gritar del placer.

- Es mi turno.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras ella estaba encima de el.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Anita comenzaba a lamerle todo el pecho a Irvine con desesperación y con mucho amor, lo lamía tanto que tenía muchas ganas de comerselo, y en eso ella llevó su boca el pezón de su amado, se lo lamía,mientras Irvine comenzaba a exitarse demasiado, ella bajó para abajo,y miró el mentón de su adorado mercenario.<p>

Comenzó a lamerselo, luego se lo llevó a la boca a acariciarlo, Irvine eyaculó dentro de su amada y ella comenzó a tomarse toda su leche, pero esto le encantaba a los dos, ella se fue para arriba,comenzó a besar a Irvine,y ella depositaba la leche de el dentro de su boca,hasta que los dos comenzaron a tomar la leche, a Irvine le encantaba mucho.

Su amada, se sentó en el miembro de él, mientras Irvine la abrazaba muy fuerte y la penetraba muy rico, hasta que porfín Irvine entró en ella.

- Amor, esto es tan delicioso, y sobre tu eres muy rica.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la miraba y la contemplaba.

- Si amor, esto es muy rico, cuando lo hago contigo.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras estaba entre el pecho de el hombre.

El miembro del mercenario le crecía más y se ponía muy erecto, así que el abría más las piernas de su amada para entrar en ella.

- Amor, entraré en ti.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy feliz.

- Hazlo cariño.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras le sonreía.

El hombre quería más acción, así que él levantó las piernas de su amada, y comenzaba a lamerle la entrepierna de su amada, y ella comenzaba a humedecerse y a derramar todo el líquido en la cama.

- Amor me corro.-''lo dijo su amada mientras comenzaba a ponerle sus pechos muy duros y erectos.

- Meto tus dedos en ti.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras jugaba con la vagina de su amada.

El hombre lo disfrutaba mucho y se ponía muy caliente, los sacaba y los metía, su amada gritaba muy rico, el cazasrecompensas tenía mucha sed,así que se llevó los dedos a su boca,para probar y saborear ese nectár tan delicioso de su amada.

- Mi cielo, tu nectár es muy rico.-''lo dijo Irvine muy exitado.

Los dos gritaron del placer, ya que por el amor que sentía entre ellos dos, disfrutaron más del amor, así que su amada le ocurrió una idea para exitar más a su adorado caza recompensas.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Todo era muy lindo, muy delicioso,y muy romántico, hasta que ellos querían apetito sexual pero esto era con cerezas.<p>

Irvine observaba a su amada como se bañaba en jugo de cerezas, sus pezones se le habían puesto muy duros y ricos, incluso el caza recompensas miraba la parte intíma de ella, lleno de ese jugoso sabor de cerezas.

Anita se había acercado más a hacia a él,incluso se tiraba encima de él, para sastifacerlo más.

- Mi vida,estás muy rica.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras le tocaba el culo a su amada.

- Si lo estoy amor, y llena de cerezas,tu fruta favorita.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras lo besaba.

Su amada se ponía en cuatro,para que Irvine la penetrara en el trasero, ella lo obedeció ya que era su esposo,su amo,su todo, su miembro estaba muy grande y duro así que metío su miembro mientras rozaba los labios vaginales de su amada,pero ella gritaba del placer,pero a ella le encantaba mucho!

- Amor, te lo meteré mas rápido.-'' lo dijo una voz muy ronca y exitada.

- Hazlo cariño.-'' lo dijo su mujer mientras le comenzaba a lamerle la entrepierna de Irvine,ya que tenía derramada de cerezas.

Los dos gozaban muy rico,y no se cansaban, ya que esa noche era tan romántica para ambos, pero esta vez, ella quería bañar a Irvine de cerezas.

Ella comenzó a derramarle mucha cerezas en todo el cuerpo del caza recompensas, para estar igual como su amada, se divertían y se reían.

- Irvine amor, estas cubierto de jugo de cerezas,dejame bañarte con mi lengua.-'' lo dijo una voz muy suave y alegre.

- Hazlo cariño, estoy muy exitado, mi pene a crecido mucho.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy exitado a punto de venirse.

Ella comenzó a lamerle la vincha anaranjada, el parche,su cara,su cuello,y toda la parte de el,especialmente en el miembro de él, ella lo apretó más,más para que saliera toda la leche, para hacer un '' Licuado de cerezas''

Su amada comenzó a mamarselo y a tragarse el miembro de su esposo, ya que lo deseaba tanto, Irvine se corrió demasiado, ya no aguantaba el dolor,era un placer muy ella siguió hasta llegar a su glande y comenzó a besarlo,exploraba todo el miembro de el,hasta que porfín llegó a los testiculos, le hechó un poco de cerezas,y se lo comío.

Irvine gritaba mucho,mucho,mucho y toda la habitación estaba chorreada de leche de el,digamos su semen, pero a esto le encantaba más,y quería más, pero esta vez Irvine le puso cerezas en los pezones de su amada,y la ató con listones para no lastimarla, El hombre estaba encima de ella, su miembro estaba muy adentro de ella, todo le gustaba, le encantaba que Irvine la atará, el caza recompensas comenzaba a comerse las cerezas en los pezones de ella,hasta que el final comenzaba a lamerle los propios pezones de ella,pero esta vez creció mas,y los succionó más,para que ella sacará su líquido y orina dentro del miembro de el , pero Irvine ya estaba demasiado loco hasta lo metía y lo sacaba hasta cansarse.

Y finalmente la pareja ya estaba muy cansada, para ellos era lo mas delicioso de lo que hicieron en la noche anterior. Amanecieron abrazados y muy pegasosos, su amada dormía entre el pecho de su esposo,y Irvine la abrazaba tanto, hasta que el sol alumbraba en la ventana de ellos,el hombre se despertó y vió a su mujer, toda hermosa llena de cerezas y de leche de Él, Irvine la besó en la cabeza, su amada sintió el beso y se despertó, y voltió para arriba y miró a Irvine.

- Buenos días amor, como amanecistes.-'' lo dijo su amada muy feliz.

- Buenos días mi reina,amaneci muy bien,pero de tu lado.-''lo dijo Irvine muy romántico y tierno hacia a ella.

Irvine comenzó a besarla y a limpiar a su amada esposa,ya que la noche anterior estaba muy pegasosa por las cerezas y la leche, pero ella llevó sus manos hacia la cara de Irvine,y esta vez ella lo besaba muy lindo, ya que ambos estaban desnudos y acobijados, el hombre quitó la cobija,y la agarró de su cintura más fuerte,para tenerla más cerca de él, ella le gustaba mucho estar con su adorado mercenario,y a él también le encantaba estar con ella, pero esta vez, ella agarró la cobija y se fueron a jugar dentro de la cobija, haciendo cositas más loquitas y traviesas, ya que ellos eran muy compatibles,tenían los mismos gustos, finalmente la pareja quedó dormida denuevo.

Ven les dije,que este fan fic sería muy Lemon ^_^, me insispiré en hacerlo, no faltó el toque romántico,pero me encantó mucho cuando ellos comenzaban a jugar con las cerezas, espero que les hayan gustado ^_^, proximamente haré otro Lemon mas atrevido.

O pueden comunicarse conmigo a: ^_^


End file.
